When I Look At You
by KFYellowliqht
Summary: This is about a girl named Rocsi who has lived a hard life, going in the wrong path. Her mom sends her to live with her dad for the summer, where she meets a guy named Matt. They go through ups and downs, and it's just kindaaa like The Last Song.


Memo: This is about a girl named Rocsi who has lived a hard life, going in the wrong path. Her mom sends her to live with her dad for the summer, where she meets a guy named Matt. They go through ups and downs, and it's just kindaaa like The Last Song. It's called When I Look At You because I love that song, even though it's by Miley Cyrus. I'm not a BIG fan of her's, but she's not so bad. (:

Chapter 1:

Rocsi's POV:

It was the first day of summer vacation. I lifted the beer up to my lips as the late night heat reflected onto me. I took one last sip from the bottle, emptying it totally. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and tossed the bottle out of the car window. I was riding with my friends Ashely and Natalie and their boyfriend's, John and Isaac. It was probably about 2 a.m. when we got pulled over. I don't know exactly what happened, but the next thing I knew, I was in a cell with Natalie, Isaac, John, and Ashley. We were all handcuffed together. I had just woken up from a nap on a chair when I swore I heard Victoria, my mom, talking to a near-by cop. When I caught a glimpse at the clock on the wall, it read 4:26 a.m. and at that moment, I knew my mom was here. "I'm sorry about this officer." I heard her say as her voice got louder, meaning she was coming closer. "I know my daughter is trouble-some, but I never imagined this." Oh great, she's indenial. I didn't care whether or not how I acted or how I lived my life. I'm 16, able to make my own choices. "Well, she'll be able to go in for hearing a few days before her junior year of high school." I heard an officer state. _'Here we go again'_ I thought as they started to uncuff us, knowing what fight was coming. Victoria didn't say anything as she signed some papers. Didn't even say anything when I got into the car. Didn't even say anything as we walked into the house. It started when I woke up at around two in the afternoon with a major hangover. I took some Tylenol, jumped into the shower, and changed into some fresh clothes; a white tank top underneath a beige cardigan-vest and a soft, red skirt with beige Ugg's. Simple as it gets. That's how everything in my life was; simple. Except for Victoria and my little brother Max. I thought about that as I walked down the stairs to find something to eat. Victoria, of course, was waiting downstairs for me, sitting down at the kitchen table, typing away at her laptop. She was a writer. I tried to go about unnoticed, but once I got the milk out of the fridge for a nice bowl of Cocoa Puffs, she started in. "I've told you last week that the incident at school was your last and final warning." She looked up from her laptop. "It wasn't an incident," I said quickly. "It was a fight." "Yea, a fight where you ended up putting the girl in the hospital with a broken nose." I poured my milk into the bowl and said, "It wasn't that bad. She didn't really **need **to go to the hospital." At that moment she closed her laptop. "Which I had to pay a thousand dollars to cover her hospital bill." She exclaimed, ignoring my statement. "Rocsi, this is the final straw," she continued as I sat down with my cereal. "I'm sending you to live with your father in Virginia for the summer." I coughed up my Cocoa Puffs as she said that. In Virginia with my father, Robert, who I barely even knew? "You can't mean that. You're all talk and no action, Victoria." I said, wiping the corners of my mouth with my index finger. "Yes, I do mean it, Rocsi." She said firmly. "And maybe this is what you need. He lives in the country side. For company, I'll send your brother Max with you. Maybe your father can get through to you since I can't." "So what, you're bringing Max into this? What's he got to do with what's going on between me and you?" I jumped. She opened her laptop again and started typing. "I was only going to send him to live with your father for the summer. But since how you love getting into so much trouble," she paused. "I'm going to send you as well. Maybe this is what you need." I sat there, letting this new information sink in. "You know what, maybe it is what I need." I said, getting up from the table, putting my bowl in the sink. If she wanted to send me away for the summer, why not atleast act like it's a good idea getting away for a few months?

---

Author's Note: Well, I'll try to update as much as possible(:

-KFYellowliqht


End file.
